


a moment

by miss_universe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_universe/pseuds/miss_universe
Summary: A quiet moment.
Relationships: Mando & Drek
Kudos: 4





	a moment

“Go back to the party, Drek.” Mando says, not even having to turn around to tell it’s him. That used to freak him out a little bit, back when he wasn’t sure if Mando would run out of their camp with all their bags attached to his hip. Now, though, it just makes him thankful that he’s on their side.

He sits next to the armored man, stretching his legs out on the cliffside. They both stare at the ocean crashing on the rocks.

“Nah, I had my admiration for the day.” Drek quips, dropping to his elbows so he’s leaning on the ground. Grass tickles his palms. “Besides, pretty sure Voltassi is currently...occupied. Coincidentally, so is my father. Strange.”

Mando is quiet for a moment, then says, “You’re hating every second of this.” There’s a grin in his voice. “As if you don’t deserve it.”

“Well!” Drek gasps in mock affront, placing a hand on his chest. “I never!” Mando just chuckles in reply, the sound warming Drek down to his toes. Oh, he knows he’s charming and likable, but Mando has made him work for it. The man is so closed off that Drek has had to claw for every inch of trust, and strangely, it had made Drek like him even more. Sometimes he’s bewildered by it, how this human has turned the tables on him, but it doesn’t matter much anymore. Drek is attached now, and that’s all there is to it.

“Besides,” he says in the silence, “I want to spend time with my favorite.” He’s smirking, but the statement is true, and he thinks everyone in the party knows it. He’s many things, but he knows subtle isn’t one of them.

“Still not going to sleep with you.” Mando says, making Drek laugh again.

“Oh, that stings! And you’re just my type.”

He can feel Mando’s wry amusement radiating beside him. “Didn’t know you were discerning enough to have a type.”

“Dark, mysterious, handsome.” Drek says, giving him a sly smile.

The helmet doesn’t move, but Drek just knows he’s raising his eyebrow.

“Not tall?” Mando responds wryly, the kind of barely-there humor that makes Drek cackle in the middle of the night while they sit on watch, listening to the soft snores of their party.

“Now, hasn’t anyone told you that size doesn’t matter?” Drek banters, and is rewarded with a small huff of amusement. He smiles at the sky as the peaceful silence surrounds them.

The world might be going to shit, he thinks, but it’s not all bad.

**Author's Note:**

> here u go u fanfic goblin <<<<3


End file.
